10 things Mai really doesnt hate about Naru
by Samthebear
Summary: inspired by the film '10 things i hate about you' maiXnaru fluff. eahh i think thats self explanatory... enjoy! Oneshot


A/N: yay! Another one-shot which is inspired by a movie enjoy! I've used the movie 'Ten things I hate about you' as my inspiration tool PS: I don't own either the movie OR Ghost Hunt. this is for **Miss Koneko** - thanks for the suggestion! tho its a little late now...

* * *

"Whoops?! My insurance does NOT cover PMS!" the irate father of Kat rages at his daughter. 

"Well then tell them I had a seizure!"

I let out a loud laugh at the last line. It always gets me – no matter how many times I watch this movie it ever fails to make me laugh.

_Knock. Knock._

I turn my head to the front door, pressing 'pause' on the remote control. I wonder who it is at this time… I hop off the couch and peer out the peephole. To my absolute and utter surprise it is no one I'd have expected. It was Naru. In the flesh. Standing outside my house.

I push way from the door and back away. Ok this is very weird. What is he doing here – at this time? An impatient knock follows and I cautiously reach for the door latch. The soft click resonating in my quiet apartment, I slowly open my door – just a crack so I can look out.

"Yeah…?" I ask warily.

"You forgot this." He answers impassively, holding up my biology textbook. My cautiousness slips for a moment and I open the door wider to accept the book from him.

"Thanks… you didn't have to come all the way down to my place… I could have you know, got it tomorrow.. morning or something…" I dither fumbling on the door latch. _You make me nervous! Go away!!_ I will silently.

"I thought you'd want it so that you could study. But obviously I was wrong." He intones dryly.

"Oh no, I mean thanks! Thanks! Uh for bringing all the way here…" I avoid looking at him._ Please say you're busy and you cant hang around! Please say 'here is your book but sorry I have to be going'!!_

"… so um…" my face is slowly warming up and my neck is starting to itch.

"Are you going to let me stay out here in the cold?" he asks me flatly. _Damn! Damn you Naru for not doing anything I want you to do! Damn you to hell!!_

I fix a fake smile on my face and open up the door for him.

"Oh yes, sorry! Where have my manners gone… ah, ha, ha…" My fake laugh pattering out. "Would you… like some tea?" I ask stepping back to let him in.

"That would be good." He agrees, walking into my apartment – and suddenly everything feels so cramped. His very presence just dominates everything, everywhere. It's almost suffocating. I hurry away into the small kitchen to attempt to escape his presence but I can still feel it spill into the kitchen. I notice him circling around the couch, observing the TV set.

"What were you watching?" He asks me, casually. So casually it's almost like he is familiar person to me. Or rather I to him. I scoop some tea leaves out of it's bag and tap the leaves into a tea pot, filling it with hot water from the thermos flask that I always kept filled with hot water.

"Ten things I hate about you." I answer. He reads my answer wrongly and asks with slight surprise,

"Pardon?" I hastily scramble to sort out the misunderstanding.

"I meant the movie title." Setting two cups on a tray I place the teapot on it and carry it out into the living room, setting it on the coffee table. I gesture to the teapot and cups.

"Please help yourself." I pour him a cup and watch him as he accepts the tea.

"Did you need to speak to me…?" I ask, watching him for any signs that he did have intensions to speak to me.

"Well not really, not since you're happy watching a movie that I'm very sorry to have interrupted." He states simply before taking another sip of tea. _Well then, if you have nothing to say could you please just leave my book here and leave?_

I keep myself silent by taking a sip of my own tea. The air around us has gone quiet and stilted.

"Did you mind me joining you?" He asks suddenly. I'm so startled I nearly spill my hot tea. I cough out some hot liquid that went down the wrong pipe and choke out.

"N – no, not at all…" _Yes I do mind. I mind _a lot. I reach for the remote and press 'play' with some force and settle back into the couch making myself focus on the movie and NOT on the irritating, distracting narcissist sitting to my right. I concentrate so much on the movie that I can feel my self become tense and my shoulders start to ache. I'm so focused and tense that I don't notice Naru reach over. He taps me lightly on my shoulder making me jump.

"Is anything the matter? You look tense." Like a doe caught in its hunter's headlights I just stare back at him with wide eyes. The shock taking awhile to wear off. And when it does I catch the moment where Kat delivers her heart-felt sonnet.

"I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme."

Half way through it I subconsciously start saying the words along with Kat, just barely audible under my breath. All the while still staring right into his deep dark blue almost black eyes.

"I hate it, I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all." I utter the last word, and suddenly all consciousness floods back with painful clarity.

I clam my hands to my mouth. My eyes widening even more in horror. _I did not just say that. Please God! Let me just have thought it in my head!_

He reaches towards me and gently pries my hands off my mouth.

"Ah, ha… I didn't say anything… did I?" I chuckle nervously.

"No, but tell me – does it feel good to have gotten all that off your chest?" he holds my hands in his, almost restricting my movements.

"Got what off my chest?" I ask tentatively.

"How you feel about me." I burn a deeper, hotter shade of red.

"Oh my God… I did say that out loud then…" I moan in despair. He gives me a bemused smile.

"Oh, no – please just totally disregard everything I said. I was not in control of my mouth when I said that." I plead with him.

"That is what I like the best about you Mai." Without hesitation he leant in and to my surprise planted a soft kiss on my lips, kissing me like so repeatedly before whispering just a few inches away from me.

"Amongst many other things that is." Too stunned to do anything he kisses me again, deeper this time. _This is heaven. I've died and gone to heaven._ I think before closing my eyes, kissing him back. He pulls me closer, wrapping one arm around my waist the other pulling me closer. I comply with no protest, I've lost all mental capabilities to support myself. If he was not holding me so closely I would have just flopped lifelessly on the couch.

His kisses are that of heaven. His lips just as heavenly. Gentle, coaxing, loving. I wind my arms around his neck pulling myself closer. _I need him so much…_ the want is so painful it is as if someone had stabbed me with a knife. I wind my hands through his soft hair, marveling at the soft silkiness but it is quickly forgotten when he kisses me again. This time demanding. I smile and kiss him back, giving him attention. He pulls me over, my body on top of his, my legs straddling his sitting form.

A warm tongue flicks over my bottom lip. A tongue that is not mine. A shiver of pleasure runs up my spine as I kiss him back. My lips feel hot and swollen but it feels so good… and so _right_…

The movie plays on but it I can't hear it any more. I can't hear, feel, see, and smell anything but _him_. A small moan breaks into my oblivious world and I realise it is me. I am making that noise. I open my mouth slightly, letting him access into my mouth playing a game so intoxicating and intriguing. Satisfying my need for him did nothing to stem it, I just hungered for more.

---

Her lips the softest sensation I've ever felt, yield to my every whim and want. The sweetest taste, more intoxicating than alcohol is that on her lips.

"Hnn…" A soft whine comes from her as I move hungrily across her jaw, kissing down her neck, sucking as hard as I can. Small arms wrap around my neck, her hands pushing through my hair; impossible, as it seems that small gesture is making me want her even more. I return to her red swollen lips, running my tongue across her bottom lip before nibbling gently on them. She responds quickly, kissing me hard before sucking on my bottom lip. Her response surprises me.

My hands roam freely around her back, always pulling her closer. Always holding her tighter. _Dear God, when have I loved this girl so much?_

I came here to return a book. How did we end up like this? I ask myself kissing her hungrily. _It was just an excuse._ A voice whispers at the back of my head and though I do not want to acknowledge it I know it is right.

She gives me a final kiss before carefully pulling back.

"We can't let it go on Naru." She mummers and I know she is right but I want it so much.

"It'll be too complicated to deal with Naru." She says, kindly, gently. Regretfully. I see the pain there and I wish I had never kissed her to begin with. Now I'll always know what could have been but never can and will be.

"You're right…" but I make no move to let her go. _Please forgive me Mai. I'm not strong enough to let you go. You'll have to do the letting go for us._ Just as if she was reading my mind she slowly untangles her arms from around my neck, the emptiness of her is already penetrating into my bones. _I can't let you go._

I growl decisively. _Damned if you do. Damned if you don't._ I pull her back and kiss her aggressively.

"I can't let you go. I'm so sorry Mai." She doesn't fight me but just leans on my shoulder kissing my neck.

"Thank you." I hear her whisper.

"What for? You have nothing to thank me for."

"For not being able to let me go."

* * *

A/N: ahh…. So tired… got school tomorrow and its 11.30 T.T anyhow, hope you enjoyed that pretty much pointless exercise in fluff and all things nice and please leave a review! 


End file.
